oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
House Selru
House Selru is a noble house of the [[Imperial Caylixian Empire|'Imperial Caylixian Empire']]. The Ducal House is responsible for the city of Mordland and surrounding lands, and the head is liege lord to the towns in the south-eastern territory of the Empire. The current head is Duke Argan Selru. History The Selru family originally hails from [[Oustomia|'Oustomia']], where Duke Argans father, Lord Commander Ranulf served the city-state of Caylixia. Ranulf, following Tae'lana Thyrilestil to '''Shengming de Yaolan, '''was given the task of securing the southern land border and exploring the territory for future expansion. With his light mounted troops, Ranulf drove back the barbarians, securing the locations that would later serve as the souths five major forts, and the towns of Astreland and Irand. A younger Argan Selru meanwhile brokered a trade treaty with the Setiadi family, a minor noble family native to Shengming, marrying their daughter Emilenna. The treaty bound the southern lands to the new empire and allowed the trade routes that brought prosperity to the city of Mordland. New citizens and corpses for the military flooded in from tribes that had previously dealt with the Setiadi family, and roads from the coast opened up the jungles to new products from Nevermore. In recognition of the families efforts, Ranulf Selru was given Mordland, which he soon passed onto his son, retiring to train recruits in the now booming city/ military complex of Mordland Members Duke Argan Selru- Current head of House Selru. Now commander of his father's company, and ruler of Mordland Duchess Emilenna Selru nee Setiadi - Wife of Duke Selru. Manages trade and foreign relations for Mordland Lord Ranulf Selru the Younger- First son of Argan, captain and future ruler of Mordland Lady Gwyneth Selru- Eldest daughter of Argan, trained in military strategy, serves as an aide to her grandfather in the training of pre-recruits and organization between companies staying in Mordland Lady Lloeni Selru- Second daughter of Argan, a promising sanctioned necromancer, Lloeni is gifted with powerful magics, and a hunger for more power. She travels often in search of new discoveries. Lord Ranulf Selru the Elder- Previous head of the House, the elderly lord runs the schooling of youth and new citizens in the ways of the Imperial military. City of Mordland Mordland is run as a giant military installation, requiring all it's citizens to participate in service of some sort, and be in top shape for service. The Duke does not believe in valuing one type of service over another, allowing citizens to choose which company best suites them upon full enlistment, or which civilian armed service to join. Many companies come through Mordland to offer benefits to young men and women who have reached maturity, finding the finest recruits and trainers available at Mordland. The Duke's own company is known as the "Flesh Tide", still renowned for their horsemanship and undead beasts. Waves of undead beasts break an enemies formation, while mounted dragoons rush in to sew chaos, before riding away as the enemy regroups. Riders are taught to never be dismounted from their undead steeds, dying in the saddle so that they may be reanimated to rejoin the slaughter. The Corpse Requisition has a major office in Mordland, which is responsible for organizing incoming corpses from the jungles of the south and transporting them to the city of Nevermore for reanimation. Previously Lloeni Selru assisted in organizing the branch offices, but has taken a leave of absence in the past six months. Category:Lore Category:Noble Families Category:Organizations